Sunil and Zoe
by Dancintune
Summary: Hope you like it. Please review.


It was a beautiful day at littlest pet shop. The pets were playing ball, but Zoe was in the tree pretending like she was on stage. Suddenly, when she wasn't looking, she slipped. Sunil saw her hanging on the edge and ran to her before she fell. He caught her in his arms. "Sunil, you saved my life. Thank you so very much." Zoe said. "It was nothing, Zoe." Sunil said, blushing. "It was more than nothing. Thank you thank you thank you." Zoe said. She kissed him. Sunil began to feel all soft inside. He felt wonderful. "Hey Sunil, what's up." Vinnie said. Sunil just stared at Zoe with a big smile on his face. "Uhhh hello? Earth to Sunil." Vinnie said. But he kept staring at that beautiful dog. "What's wrong with Sunil?" Penny asked. "I don't know. He is just staring into space." Vinnie said. Penny went to tell Blythe. "Penny told me everything. What's wrong?" Blythe said. "I don't know." Vinnie said. Blythe thought about it. "Ooh ooh I think Sunil is in love." Blythe said. "What? Who does he love?" Said. Vinnie. Blythe took Sunil to her bed room. "Sunil are you ok?" Blythe asked. Sunil finally snapped out of it. "I'm sorry, what?" Sunil asked. "I said are you ok?" Blythe said. "Yes I'm fine." Sunil said. "I think your in love." Blythe said. "I guess I am." Sunil said. "Whose the lucky girl?" Blythe asked. "(Sigh) Zoe." Sunil said lovingly. "Zoe?" Blythe said. "Yes. She is beautiful, sweet, charming, she has the voice of an angel, and she always stays by her friends." Sunil said. "Well, ask her out." Blythe said. "You mean like a date?" Sunil asked. "Yeah." Blythe said. "What if she doesn't want to go out with me?" Asked Sunil. "There is that chance, but you'll never know unless you try." Blythe said. Sunil thought about it. "I'll do it." Sunil said. So they went back to the play area. When Sunil saw Zoe, he walked right over to her(Sunil is a bit of a coward, but he felt confident this time.) "uhhh Zoe? Do you want to...to...uh...have dinner with me tonight?" Sunil asked. "Do you mean like a date?" Zoe asked. "Well, if you don't want it to be a date, I'm ok with that." Sunil said. Zoe thought to herself, "this will be a good way to repay him for saving me." She turned to Sunil and smiled. "Sunil, I'd love to." Zoe said. "You will?" Sunil asked. "Yes." Zoe said. "How about 6:00 tonight?" Sunil asked. "Ok. 6:00 is perfect. See you then." Zoe said. "I've got a date with Zoe!" Sunil said jumping up and down merrily. "Wow you and Sunil have a date. We can set up the date for you Zoe. Is that ok?" Blythe asked. "That sounds great. Thank you Blythe." Zoe said. That night, the pets and Blythe set up Sunil and Zoe's dinner date. "How do I look?" Sunil said. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a black blazer and a red bow tie. "You look sharp Sunil." Vinnie said. "I'll go get Zoe." Penny said. She went downstairs to get her. "Zoe, I love that outfit." Penny said. Zoe was wearing an ice blue dress with her hair all curled in a bun and flowers in her hair. "Thank you penny." Zoe said. They went upstairs. "Oh my, this is magnificent." Zoe said. Sunil saw her and his heart began to soar. "You look beautiful, Zoe." Sunil said. They sat down and had dinner. "May I have this dance?" Sunil said. "Of course." Zoe said. They danced so beautifully together. "Zoe, there is something I have to tell you." Sunil said. "What is it?" Zoe asked. "I have always been in love with you. I think you are beautiful, sweet, charming, and you have a voice like an angel." Sunil said. Zoe began to feel her heart beat. "Sunil, I went out to dinner with you because it was the perfect way to repay you, but now I feel wonderful inside when I'm here with you. And I find that accent of yours quite charming. What I am trying to say is, Sunil, I love you too." Zoe said. Sunil felt his heart beat. He pulled her closer and kissed her. They made a perfect couple.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day at littlest pet shop. The pets were getting ready to go to the park. "What should I wear to the park?" Zoe asked. "You don't need to wear something fancy, you look beautiful as always." Sunil said. Zoe blushed. "Awwwwwww." Everyone said. "Let's go guys." Blythe said. They all walked to the park. Sunil and Zoe just stared at each other the whole time. They loved each other very much. When they got back, mrs. Twombly had a letter for Zoe. "It says that Zoe is needed in the pet fashion show in Paris, France." Blythe said. "Oh my gosh. That's wonderful!" Zoe said. "But I can't leave Sunil." She took Sunil"s paw. "It's ok. It says you can bring a special friend for the show." Blythe said. "Sunil, would you like to go?" Zoe asked. Sunil looked at Zoe and smiled. "I would go anywhere as long as I have you." Sunil said. They hugged. They packed up, and went to the plane.<p>

They finally arrived in Paris. "It is beautiful." Sunil said. "Yes. I had a wonderful time last time I came here." Zoe said. "There's the runway." Blythe said. "Hello Sunil." A voice said. They turned around and there was Delilah. "Oh hi Delilah." Sunil said. This was a problem because Sunil used to have a thing for her, but now he is with Zoe. "Hello Delilah." Zoe said. "Oh, hello Chloe." Delilah said. "It's Zoe." Zoe said. "Whatever. Sunil, how about dinner tonight?" Delilah asked. "Oh sorry. Zoe and I were going to the Eiffel Tower tonight." Sunil said. "It's so romantic." Zoe said. "Are you two together?" Delilah asked. "Yes. And we are very happy together." Sunil said. "Guys, we have to get to the hotel." Blythe said. They walked to their hotel. "Hmmm. josie, you are going to have to enjoy you last day with Sunil." Delilah said.

That night, Sunil and Zoe got dressed up for their date. Sunil was wearing a white shirt with a black jacket and a flower in the pocket. Zoe was wearing a magenta top with a violet skirt and a lily in her hair. "You look beautiful Zoe." Sunil said. "Thank you, you look nice yourself." Zoe said. They went to the Eiffel Tower. "What a beautiful sight." Zoe said. "Yeah, beautiful." Sunil said, looking at Zoe. "Hello again." A voice said. The couple turned around and there was Delilah in a blue dress. "Delilah what are you doing here?" Zoe asked. "Well, Josie, I thought I should see what a happy couple you both are. But I can't see that at all." Delilah said. "It's Zoe. And she makes me happy, I see stars in her eyes, her voice is like an angel and she cares about me." Sunil said. Zoe was speechless. "Awwww Sunil, that's so sweet." Zoe said. She gave him a kiss. They left.

The day before the fashion show, and Zoe was rehearsing. "I have a little wager for you Joanie." Delilah said. "It's Zoe!" Zoe said. "drop out of the fashion show and I'll leave Sunil alone. If you don't, I"ll make sure you don't have a future with him. It's your choice." Delilah said. Zoe told Blythe and Sunil the whole story. "We have to tell the judges." Blythe said. "We will make sure you stay in that show and you and I will be together." Sunil said. Blythe tells the judges everything. The judges disqualify Delilah. The day of the show and Zoe was ready. "Our final contestant, Zoe Trent." Zoe was wearing her hair in curls with diamond hairclips, an elegant gold dress with beading and a long trail, and she had on the collar Sunil gave her. "The winner is Zoe Trent." The day after the show, they still had two more days in Paris. "Congratulations Zoe. You are a winner." Sunil said. "I was a winner all along. Because I have the most wonderful boyfriend in the world." Zoe said. "I love you Sunil." Sunil pulled her closer. "I love you too Zoe." He said. They kissed.

* * *

><p>It was like any other day at littlest pet shop. Well not exactly. Zoe's birthday was the next day. Sunil was planning a surprise party for his girlfriend. He had one more thing to do. Find her a present. He thought of a lot of great things but nothing stood out. Blythe came in to check on the pets, when she saw Sunil sitting on the chair looking depressed. "What's wrong, Sunil?" She asked him. "Oh hi Blythe. I am having trouble figuring out what to give Zoe for her birthday. Can you help me?" Sunil asked. Blythe smiled and patted him on the head. "Of course I'll help you." She said. "Oh thank you." Sunil said, hugging her. Blythe took out a pen and notebook. "Ok. Tell me what she likes." She said. "She likes music, fashion, and chew toys." Sunil said. Blythe wrote those things down. "You forgot one. You. She likes you." She said. "Oh, yeah." Sunil said. They kept thinking of things for a half hour. "Oh it's no use. I'll never find the perfect gift for Zoe." Sunil cried. "Don't worry Sunil. You'll think of something." Blythe said.<p>

Zoe came in and Sunil came up and gave her a hug. "Hey, you." Zoe said. "Hi Zoe." Sunil said, nervously. "Is something wrong?" Zoe asked him. "Uh no no nothing is wrong." Sunil said. "Well, ok. I"ll catch up with you later. Penny and I were going to play together." Zoe said. "Ok. I"ll miss you." Sunil said. Zoe laughed a little. "I'll miss you." She said, giving him a hug. The next day, it was Zoe"s birthday. Sunil still couldn't think of a good gift for Zoe. Everyone came in the play area. "Oh good. Zoe isn"t here yet." Sunil said, relieved. Vin nice saw Sunil looking nervous. "Hey buddy. Is something wrong?" He asked. Sunil looked at his best friend. "Yes. I don't know what to give Zoe for her birthday." Sunil said. "Look, just make her a card or a poem or a necklace." Vinnie said. "I just want it to be special. What did you get her?" Sunil asked. "I got her a karaoke CD. She likes to sing, and I like to dance when she sings." Vinnie said.

"You know, the best gifts are the ones you make yourself. I can help you." Blythe said. "But what can I make her?" Sunil asked. "You can make her a bracelet, collar, card, poem, anything you can think of. She would love anything you give her, because she loves you." Blythe said. She brought Sunil a box full of things to make Zoe's gift. Sunil tried to make something, but nothing worked. He felt like just giving up.

Blythe was up in her room with Zoe checking if her dress fit. "It's perfect." Zoe said. The dress was lavender with a ruffled skirt and a turtleneck with no sleeves. She had on the collar Sunil gave to her on their 4th date, and her hair curled with a flower hairpin. "Thank you Blythe. I love it." She said. "No problem, Zoe." Blythe said. She took Zoe downstairs instead of taking the dumbwaiter. "She's coming. Everyone hide!" Minka said. Everyone hid. Blythe and Zoe came in. "SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled. Zoe was speechless. "Oh thank you everyone." she said. "Don't thank us. Thank Sunil. It was his idea." Russell said. Sunil blushed. "You did all this for me? Your the best." Zoe said. She hugged him. "Let's party!" Vinnie said. Everyone danced. "Time for cake." Pepper said. "Wait! Let Zoe open her presents first." Russell said. "Ok." Pepper said. Sunil froze.

"Here Zoe." Penny ling said, giving her the present. It was a new pair of sunglasses. "Thank you Penny. I love them." Zoe said. Vinnie gave Zoe his gift. "A karaoke CD of all my favorite songs. Thanks Vinnie." Zoe said. Pepper got her a flower hair clip. Minka gave her a picture that she painted. Russell gave her a sun hat with a daisy in it. Sunil was so nervous. He still didn't have a present. "I can't take it! Zoe I don't have a present. I couldn't think of what to give you. I wanted to give you something very special because you are special to me. But nothing worked. I'm sorry." Sunil said. Zoe smiled. "Sunil, you are my gift. You threw this party for me, you care about me, you are the greatest gift I could ever want." She said. Sunil blushed. "Wait, I have an idea." Sunil said. He took out his magic hat, reached into it, and pulled out a bouquet of flowers. "Their lovely. Thank you." Zoe said. "I can't believe I didn't think of that sooner." Sunil said.

"Time for cake." Pepper said. They all sang happy birthday. "Make a wish." Sunil said. "I don't need a wish. It's already come true." Zoe said. She blew out the candles. "How about a dance?" He asked her. "I would be delighted." She said. They danced beautifully together. He leaned in and kissed her. "I love you Zoe." He said. "I love you too Sunil." She said. What a happy ending.

THE END


End file.
